on angels and demons
by Desdaemona
Summary: When angels fall, they don't usually turn into humans. Demon!Leo, Piper/Leo


1.

"Now, Leo, I understand that it's part of who you are now, but do you really have to wear this much black? It takes two dark washes to wash your clothes alone!" Piper complained.

"Errr"

" Shouldn't you be blending in to not attract any attention to your nefarious plans? Maybe wear some of your old plaid shirts to look nice and get people to easily trust you." she continued, not even giving him time to formulate a proper response.

"Errr"

"And really, Leo, I know that you're a powerful demon now and that those fireballs don't really hurt you and that you're only trying to make this world a safer place for the boys, but we went through this already after Gideon tried to kill Wyatt. _You can't kill off the entire Underworld_!" She finished waving a finger at him in true Piper fashion.

"But Piper…."

"And don't you dare to but Piper me, mister, don't you think I haven't noticed all those scorch marks? Who do you think does the laundry around here?" the last part was punctuated by a glare.

"Yes, Piper"

No matter how powerful Leo'd ever become, there were some battles he knows he'll never win. Most of those involved Piper.

2.

When Lucifer was cast out of heaven, he became the first true monster. The Bible calls him a dragon, but in reality he was the first Source. Demons had already existed, they were as old as humans and angels, but they were weak and scattered and fought amongst themselves too much to actually attack any angels or innocents. Lucifer united the Underworld and started the eternal war between Good and Evil.

He was an elder who fell and became as powerful a demon as he'd been an angel. It happened so long ago that most have forgotten that Lucifer's story is more than just a myth and what an Elder, fallen from Grace, can become.

Leo's fall made them remember. He didn't become a human, as the Elders themselves had predicted when they made him choose between being an Elder and being with his family.

However, where bitterness steered Lucifer into becoming the first Source, Leo chose to fall, leaving him with no real reason to reunite the Underworld and start killing off whitelighters. He prefers killing demons, they're the real threat to his family after all. It's probably the only reason the Elders haven't sent every witch and whitelighter out there after his blood.

3.

As much as it surprises him, Leo likes being a demon. It's not something he ever suspected he'd say, but it's the truth. He's never much cared for power and his past as a whitelighter and Elder protect him from losing his feelings. Well, most of them he suspects he would've felt guilty before, if he'd deliberatly scratched stranger's cars, but does that really counts?. He still loves his family as much as he always has and now that he's no longer got any obligations to anyone else, he finally has all the time to spend with them he never had before.

It also means that he's no longer useless in a fight. Not that he'd been useless as an Elder, but still, there's a difference. It's great, fighting side by side with his wife instead of waiting by the sidelines, worrying whether or not she'd come back to him. It also calmed the demon in him calling out for blood.

All round it was probably the best thing that could've happened after the whole Avatar fiasco.

There was however one drawback. Sometimes there wouldn't be a demon attack in weeks, or the demons would attack the girls but Leo wouldn't be anywhere near them at the time of the attack. Those weeks of peace and quiet would start to make him jumpy and itching to cause havoc.

That could become a bit of problem.

However, he had managed to find a way to deal with it without murdering the police agent that fined him while he was waiting for Piper outside of P3 or slaughtering every bird in sight when they craped on the car _after he'd just washed it_. Unfortunately his solution had managed to irritate Piper, upset Phoebe and piss off Paige.

"Leo, I know that it's been a while since you last fought a demon and when we first found out about your Change, we knew that certain sacrifices had to be made," Piper began reasonably, "but is this really the kind of world we wish for our children?"

"Look, Piper" Leo protested "It's really not that big a deal. I mean, would you prefer me to go around killing off innocents or orbing Down and shoot lightening at every demon in sight? I really think this is the best possible solution."

"There's got to be another way, Leo" Piper continued, "When I come home after a long day's work, I'd like to sit in the couch, put my feet up, watch some television and relax. And now you've made that impossible!"

"I think you're all overreacting a bit, there are plenty of other ways to relax. You could always read a book or go to the movies or something."

" Overreacting? There's been nothing but reality shows on the television for weeks and you say that I'm overreacting?"

Phoebe put a hand on Piper's arm to calm her down a little. " You know Piper's got a point Leo. Can't you just leave a couple of other shows running instead of convincing the directors to only broadcast reality tv?" and then, playing it dirty, she decided to play the children card "You can't force the boys to grow up without seeing a single cop show or soap or supernatural series! It's not healthy!"

"Look, how about you go down to those television stations and influence the directors to cast some decent programs and if worst comes to worst and you really don't find any other solution, we'll go demonhunting in the Underworld, okay?"

Leo nodded and shimmered out.

"You know, I wonder why no other demon has ever thought of spreading misery through the television before." Paige sighed "God knows how depended we've become."

4.

When Prudence Melinda Halliwell is born, she's something special. It's not just that she's a Twice Blessed, it's that the second blessing isn't whitelighter powers like her brothers, instead she inherited her father's demonical abilities.

This also means that not only Piper and Leo managed to conceive the first Warren boys in over two hundred years, they also had the first partly-demonical child of the Warren line. Leo feels it's something of an accomplishment for them, breaking two taboos. Piper worries that Grams might have a post mortem coronary.

Of course this also means that Melinda is a bit more of a handful than both of her brothers. Put together. And between Chris's unique talent to always find himself in the epicenter of trouble, and Wyatt's unique talent to blow up parts of the house or orb in/out of rooms at the worst time or bring his vegetables alive and make them start attacking the neighbour's dog (don't ask) or, well, you get the point. It's saying a lot.

And while Leo is always proud of all of his children, for some reason he isn't as proud of Melinda when she does her homework on time or cleans her room as he is of the boys. Instead he gets that pleasant buzz when she's spreading chaos, causing havoc and is generally giving her mom grey hairs the way only children can give their parents grey hair. He blames it on the demon blood.

5.

"Dad, have you ever killed a witch?"

Chris turned twelve a couple of weeks ago and is now that wonderful age where children ask difficult questions without meaning to, but where he can't outright lie anymore and they're still too young to really understand the answer.

Leo decides to go with a simple answer. "I never killed a witch who didn't come after me first, Chris". And really, that time a coven of witches summoned him and tried to sell their soul to him for eternal youth, love, power and beauty respectively doesn't count. He technically saved them from eternal damnation! (he thinks, you never know where they got the blood to draw the summoning circle)

"But why not? Isn't that what demons do ? To get stronger and to prove their strength to other demons?"

Chris is looking at him expectantly, not a trace of the fear or anxiousness he should feel while facing a very powerful, very dangerous demon. Sometimes Leo wonders how between him (a powerful, scary, evil demon) and Piper (a powerful, loving, good, if slightly short tempered, witch), all three their kids fear Piper's temper far more than his potential evilness. He also wonders if they'll ever be able to properly fear any given demon that might ever come after them. Probably not.

"Well," he begins "That's probably because I'm already more than powerful enough," that's certainly true, he really doesn't see any benefit in getting more powerful than he already is. And if he did, he'd gain more from killing upper level demons than from killing poor, unsuspecting witches. " and any demon who's ever met or even heard of the Charmed Ones will know that it takes far more strength and balls to be married to one than to simply fight them."

Piper doesn't like it when he 'uses bad words (her words, not his) in front of the kids. She says he'll teach them bad manners. As if they needed the help. Besides, he might not have the urge to go out and cause misery, but he's still a demon. It's in his blood to cause a bit of trouble. It also helps with his reputation as a 'cool dad', which Chris's grin at the word 'balls' confirms.

He pats Chris on the head and shimmers out tempt a good, hardworking witch into wasting the afternoon watching movies, or maybe even doing something a little more… active.

* * *

><p>AN: just something that popped into my head. I guess you could see it as a slight cross over with the Bible since I'm using Lucifer and his Fall.<p> 


End file.
